Translational Intervention Methodology Core (TIMC) The Translational Intervention Methododology Core (TIMC) of the New York Center for Diabetes Translation Research will promote translation research, through delivery of services including consultation, technical support, and mentoring in the application of research methods applicable to diabetes prevention and control. The translation research encompasses clinical trials involving diabetes and obesity, patient-centered outcomes research, community-based participatory research (CBPR), and comparative effectiveness research (CER). The focus is on identifying and evaluating methods to overcome barriers to widespread dissemination and implementation of evidence-based strategies for preventing and controlling diabetes in real-world health care and community settings. The TIMC's specialized technical resources and/or expertise are intended to enhance the efficiency, productivity, and multidisciplinary nature of the type II translational research performed by affiliated investigators. Resources for diabetes research include faculty consultations and collaborations. The TIMC leverages research infrastructure and facilitates access to other intra- and inter- institutional sponsored services to support the unique needs of translational investigators in diabetes, obesity and related co- morbidities. We will facilitate networking among investigators with similar type II translational research interests. The TIMC specific aims are: 1) To facilitate the development of research questions/hypotheses that are supported by theory and empirical evidence and important to stakeholders. Consultation services address engaging stakeholders in formulating and refining research questions, applying psychological and social science theories to guide developing and refining hypotheses and choosing rigorous study designs to understand and reduce diabetes-related disparities. 2) To facilitate research planning and intervention development for real-world impact. Consultation services address engaging stakeholders in planning interventions, applying iterative methods for refining interventions, obtaining stakeholder input in planning recruitment and retention methods, emphasizing use of new technologies e.g., texting, social media, virtual meetings, webinars for intervention delivery and management. 3) To facilitate application of rigorous evaluation methods that can advance behavioral science and evidence-based practice. Consultation services address engaging stakeholders in selecting of process and outcomes measures, selecting and developing instruments with sound measurement properties, implementing quality control and fidelity assessments, applying advanced statistical, qualitative and mixed-methods in comprehensive assessments of program effectiveness (e.g., reach, effectiveness, adoption, implementation and maintenance (RE-AIM), and natural experiment methodology.